Love in the Stars
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: Lucy has been sent to Crocus to manage a new Fairy Tail guild building, Fairy Tail Two. Then, when the master asks her to help Jellal out of prison, will she be able to stop herself from going in a downward spiral of love? Will he be able to do the same? And just what will happen to them when Ultear and Melody break him out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yet another story none of you new I had up my sleeve. And I have more O.o

I'll hope to get them up soon. I won't be updating this for a while though, I want to finish Part 2 of the Guardian Trilogy first. THEN I'll decide what to continue. Until then though, read and re-read this chapter many, many, many times over.

**Chapter 1**

Lucy sighed as she looked upon the empty building. So this was her new home? The new guild building?

"Fairy Tail Two." Lucy whispered. That was the name the master had said.

Sighing, Lucy walked into the abandoned building. It was much cleaner than she thought it would be, though the city had probably kept it clean after the master had bought the building. It would be understandable if they did. This new guild building, this second base, was supposed to help the terms between Fairy Tail and the Magic Council. Lucy would have thought that having a second Fairy Tail would be a death wish for the council, but the master had explained all this to her.

_"By having a second Fairy Tail building there, we would be saying that we are still under the Magic Council's rule and must follow it's laws."_

Those had been his exact words to her.

Lucy sighed yet again once she reached the door to her room. This new guild building acted as, not just a guild building, but also a rest post of sorts for guild members. Members would be able to stay nights, sometimes longer if need be, while on their way to missions. Lucy, on the other hand, would be living here from now on. She was like the manager of the building. Master Makarov was still the guild master, of both here and the guild in Magnolia. Lucy was more like a second in command. She was in charge of this sole building, but Makarov could still overrule her decisions.

Lucy looked around her room glumly. There was a twin sized bed, a desk, and plenty of shelving. Lucy took in a deep breath, then put a smile on her face. She was looking at this the wrong way. The master was trusting her enough to leave her in charge of the place, and she would make the best of it and be responsible. With that new mind set, Lucy began to unpack.

**...**

Later, Lucy was in bed sleeping. A cold sweat drenched her body as she murmured quiet nothings into the night. The blonde wasn't having a nightmare. She was reliving a memory. A terrible one, that might as well be a nightmare.

_Lucy walked up the hill towards Natsu's house, a small, neon wrapped box hidden behind her back. Lucy and Natsu were going out, and it was their one year anniversary today. She was planning to surprise him with a gift._

_ Lucy made her way to the top of the hill, but stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to scream out, but she couldn't, her voice caught in her throat. There, right in front of the front door to her partners home, was Natsu and Lisanna... kissing. No, not kissing. It was more than that. They were completely and utterly making out. Time seemed to slow down then, as if to cruelly etch the scene into her mind. The present, meant to celebrate a time many couples never reach, fell to the ground. _

_ The small clatter it made was more than enough for the fire dragon slayer to look up in annoyance at whoever had broken his special moment. When he saw who it was, however, annoyance was replaced with horror._

_ "Luce." Natsu took a step forward and away from Lisanna, who just looked on in confusion. Everyone had just arrived back from Edolas and no one dared inform her of the relationship between Natsu and Lucy._

_ Lucy took a step back when Natsu stepped forward. She muttered something under breath, so quietly that not even Natsu could here what it was. Natsu stepped forward again, only to have Lucy step back the same._

_ Lucy muttered something again, this time loud enough for the dragon slayer to hear. "No."_

_ Another step forward, another step back. Once again Lucy muttered the single word. Each time shattered Natsu's heart into a thousand pieces. Natsu took a fourth step closer, this time however, Lucy didn't step back. Natsu took this as a good sign and took another few steps closer. Still she didn't step back._

_ Gently, Natsu uttered his nickname for the blonde. "Luce." He reached forward to touch her shoulder._

_ As soon as his skin touched her's, though, she shirked back and shouted at him. "Don't touch me!"_

_ The small smile that had crept onto Natsu's face from being able to approach the spirit mage was swept away by those three words. This time he tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away before he could._

_ "Get away from me!"_

_ "Luce?" Natsu again tried to grab Lucy's hand, only for her to pull away a second time. More sternly this time, Natsu said the blonde's name. "Luce."_

_ Lucy shouted toward's the ground this time. "No!"_

_ She was shaking. Trembling from what was going on inside her head. Natsu attempted once again to try to make contact with her, only to be rejected once again. Natsu took on a new plan of tactics, and tried to explain what was going on._

_ "You see, Luce. We were just-"_

_ "No!" Lucy yelled once again. Natsu stopped his explanation at the interruption, and stayed quiet as Lucy continued on. "How could you Natsu? How could you? What did I do to deserve this? I was good girlfriend, wasn't I? I mean, today was even our one-year anniversary!"_

_ Natsu's face had new found horror don it as he realized what day it was. It truly was their anniversary, wasn't it? Natsu tried yet another desperate time to defend himself and explain the situation, but as soon as he tried to open his mouth, Lucy shot him down._

_ "No Natsu! I won't listen to your excuses!" Tears flew from Lucy's eyes as she ran away, leaving the present behind._

**...**

Lucy woke with a start. It took her a few moments to find her bearings. When she did, Lucy wished she hadn't. She was in her new room at Fairy Tail Two, not her old apartment. Trying to distract her mind, Lucy inspected her body. Sweat was making her hair and clothes stick her body in random places, and it was totally disgusting.

Lucy made her way to the bathtub in her personal bathroom, one which was connected to her room. Maybe, hopefully, a bath would clear her mind. On the way, she stole a look at the clock on her wall. It was a half past five, five-thirty. Lucy sighed at the sight. There was no reason to go back to sleep at a time like that. With that, Lucy thought out her schedule for the day.

**...**

It was a week later since the night Lucy had relived that memory, and right now she was standing outside the holding cells for prisoners of the Magic Council. She wasn't a prisoner, of course. Oh no, she was visiting one. The day before, she had talked with the master through a lachryma crystal, explaining what she was to do and how to go about it. Lucy was fine with her assigned task, she just wondered what kind of aftermath this would have on the guild.

Lucy was snapped out of her reverie when the great double doors opened in front of her. On the other side was a toad messenger, no doubt her guide. Lucy bowed slightly before entering the colossal tower. Lucy said her thanks to the purple frog, and was then taken up to one of the tallest levels. There, only one cell was located. In that cell, was a man Lucy would never forget.

They had first met when he tried to revive a five hundred year old dark wizard by the name of Zeref. Then they met again when he helped her and her friends stop a group of evil mages from destroying the world. It was discovered during their second meeting that he had no recollection of the past, he was amnesiac.

The door to the cell was opened, and the light that filtered through shone down upon the man. He weakly looked up at Lucy, when shock and realization came down onto him.

Lucy walked up to him before kneeling down at his side and inspecting how well taken his body was. It wasn't the best, but it was healable. When she finished her inspection, Lucy gestured to the frog, who lit a torch in the room before leaving. When Lucy was sure the frog was gone, she smiled warmly at the man.

"It's good to see you again, Jellal.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, but at least I finally have! Even though it's early, this is actually a really important chapter, so I hope you guys like it. There's a lot of feeling in this one. Also, a good amount of this chapter was inspired by BoA's song Not Over 'U. Everyone should check it out. Anyways, thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2**

"You're..." Jellal quietly mumbled as he stared at the blonde girl who had entered his cell. She was the first person to visit him besides the usual food giver or torturer.

"Lucy, my name's Lucy. We've met before, remember? The Oracien Seis incident? Nirvana?" She asked carefully, not wanting him to go berserk.

"I... I remember." He did remember her. She was the girl who was friends with Erza. He hadn't learned her name at the time, with everything that had been going on. He remembered her vividly though. Sometimes, when he was uneasy in his cell and had trouble sleeping, or when he was suffering after an excessively heavy torture session, his mind would drift to the people he had met at the time. She came the most often, even more than Erza.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Lucy smiled softly at him, as if to reassure him that she was on his side, before starting to treat his wounds.

_Worry?_ Jellal thought, _Why would I worry?_

As if reading his thoughts, she finished wrapping a bandage around his bicep before looking him in the eyes and saying, "I once experienced something tantamount to torture, so I know the effect that it can have on the mind." After that, she returned to treating his wounds.

She had experienced torture before? Something about that felt wrong to Jellal, beyond the thought of just anyone experiencing torture. Even beyond the thought of someone with Lucy's personality experiencing the horror. The fact that the girl before him had to live through something such as that made his blood boil.

The two remained in silence for a while longer, Lucy concentrating on her work, and Jellal trying to contain his emotions. When she nearing the end of what she was able to do at the moment, and Jellal was sure he would be able to keep his emotions in check, he finally spoke to her again.

"Why did you come here? You have no obligation to me, and I know I had at least done something terrible to you before I lost my memory." He didn't deserve her help, nor did she deserve the punishment of having the Magic Council staring her down constantly for helping him.

Lucy didn't say anything for a moment, instead opting to pack away her supplies back into her purse. Jellal waited patiently, he wasn't really hoping for an answer anyhow. When it seemed like she would never reply, he looked away, only to look back in shock when she had actually muttered something.

Weakly, he asked her, "Wh-what?"

She opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to make her words come out. She was still looking away when she was finally able to make her voice work.

"I... I don't want to see anyone else in pain." Jellal's eyes widened in surprise at the words, and his mouth fell open when he saw a tear streak down her face. Hurriedly, Lucy clumsily packed the few things left into her bag and stood to leave. Quickly she said, "You're suffering slightly from malnourishment, I'll try to bring food next time." Before leaving through the door, sniffling.

Jellal looked on silence as she left. Next time, she was coming again? True to her word, Lucy returned exactly one week later, this time with a loaf of bread and some fruits and vegetables. She returned the week after that, aswell. The one after that, and the one after that. Every week, on the same day, at the same time, she returned for nearly three months. Sometimes to treat his new wounds, others to bring him some food. One time, all the two did was talk. During all that time, though, Jellal never asked what she meant before leaving during her first visit.

_I don't want to see anyone else in pain._ That one sentence never left Jellal's mind. Even when Lucy wasn't with him, there were times where nothing else would come to his mind. There had even been a time where it came to him while in the middle of a torture session. Why? Why was he obsessing over it so much? Why did his heart ache every time? He was in love with Erza, right?

Lucy was currently at the bar of Fairy Tail Two, looking at the different regulars she had accumulated over the last three months. There were some new faces mixed in, as well. Looking up at the clock, Lucy saw it was almost time to leave again. Lucy picked up the small bag at her feet, and called over to the person she had hired to look after the place while she was gone. As she was leaving, she could hear a customer whisper a question to the employee.

"Where do you think she goes every week?"

"No idea." He had whispered back.

Lucy frowned softly at the answer. She had hired the man shortly after coming to Crocus, and yet she still didn't have the nerve to tell him where she went every week. Maybe it was for the best? Most of Fairy Tail didn't even know the real reason she was here, yet alone what she had been doing. How could she trust a man she had hired only a few months prior? Still, it didn't sit easy with Lucy. If trust was something a person didn't have, then what could they have? Trying to set it to the back of her mind, Lucy decided to think about the message she had received from the master the night before.

The S-Class Exam was coming up again, and he had wanted to know if she would be returning for it. He even said that there was a good chance she would be chosen. Lucy hadn't even thought about it, she had said no. All because he would be there. Natsu. Even after three months, she still wasn't ready to face him. Was that bad? It just seemed that every time her heart began to mend itself, his face would flash before her eyes, tearing apart her hard work. Though recently, that hadn't been happening as often. At that moment, Jellal crossed her mind, causing her frown to transform into a small smile. He had been so nice to her these past months, and she slowly started looking forward to their weekly meeting more and more every time. Could she be falling in love with him?

That was impossible, there's no way. Lucy was in love with Natsu, right? Wasn't she? That's why her heart always broke at the thought of him. Yet still, whenever she was around Jellal there would be a warmness in her chest and the slight pounding of her heart ringing in her ears. What else could it mean? Maybe, maybe it's just an infatuation? No, that didn't feel right to Lucy. It didn't feel strong enough, like it wasn't big enough to encompass everything that she was feeling.

Letting out a sigh at the turmoil inside of her at the moment, Lucy pushed on towards her destination. It wasn't long later that she was once again with the blue haired man, treating his recent wounds and talking happily with one another. About half way through, Lucy brought up the S-Class exam.

She was just finishing her examination of Jellal when she brought it up. "Jellal, did you know that Fairy Tail has an annual exam?"

He let out a short chuckle before answering, "Fairy Tail taking an exam? I'm assuming it's not the conventional kind?"

Lucy giggled at the thought of her family forced to take a written exam. "Spot on. It's to determine if any new members qualify to become S-Class."

"S-Class? You mean like Erza?" He asked.

She nodded, packing away her supplies before getting as comfortable as she could on the stone floor. "Yep, they're allowed by master to take on S-Class missions and requests, which are much tougher or longer than regular missions. Sometimes they're of equal difficulty, but that's normally only while escorting very important people."

"I'm assuming it's coming up soon? Will you be participating?" Truthfully, the idea of her leaving saddened Jellal. Add onto that the possibility of her being injured and he was almost willing to break out of jail to stop that from happening.

To his relief, she shook her head no. "No, I won't. The master had told me that there was a chance I'd be allowed to participate as an obstacle or some such for the examinees, but I declined."

"Why?"

"I... I just felt like it was better if I stayed here... with you." She hesitated on the last part, but it slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Jellal's eyes widened in surprise. _She wants to stay here... with me? She gave up seeing her family again just to stay here with me?_ The thought made Jellal overflow with joy, he even felt a little guilty for being so happy about that. But something bugged him, even though what he felt about her staying was true, it felt like there was another reason she was staying.

"Lucy," he started cautiously, "why do you not want to go back so badly?"

Lucy looked up into his eyes, and all she could see was worry. Worry that she would leave? Worry that she would be mad at him for asking such a personnel question? Or maybe even, worry that she was falling apart on the inside? It touched her that he wanted her to be happy, yet she wasn't able to say anything.

"Is this related to what you said when you first visited me, Lucy? Are you hurting inside?" He asked again. This time he moved to take her hand in his, but she flinched away, farther than his chains would allow him. He lowered his arms back to the stone floor, but her never took his eyes away from her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just don't want you to hurt."

His heart shattered that moment when he saw tears cascade down her cheeks, dripping down onto her lap. Slowly, her hands met her face, where they met the wet trails of her sadness.

"Why? Why am I crying?" Her voice was shaky, she was loosing control over her emotions. "I... I thought I was past this. Past all the crying. I thought things were finally looking up. Even on the way here, I was sure the walls I had built up wouldn't crack and fall. I guess I was wrong. No matter where I go, what I do, or who I'm with, it follows me everywhere! Why won't this pain leave me be!"

She was sobbing at this point, completely breaking down. He didn't know how he did it, but Jellal effortlessly broke the chains confining him and wrapped himself around Lucy, allowing her to wail into his chest. She grabbed onto him, curling his shirt into her fists. Time passed the two by uninterrupted in what seemed like an eternity, until finally Lucy had calmed down enough. The front of Jellal was soaked by her tears, but he didn't care, he only wanted to make her feel better.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked softly.

Weakly, she nodded her head. Sniffling, she looked up to the kind soul in front of her. "Th-thank you."

The two sat there in silence, allowing Lucy to recompose herself, when one of the guards came and told her it was time to go. She whispered her goodbye to Jellal, and the same from him to her. As she was reaching the exit, she saw a new face in one of the rooms she passed. Politely, she told the guard that accompanied her that she could make it to the exit on her own. After he left, she stepped next to the doorway and listened in on the conversation.

"Was that the Celestial Mage?" The new man asked. He was short, and getting on in age. He had a small scar running over top his nose.

"Yes, sir." Another man asked, one of the common guards in the building.

"Good, good. Keep an eye on her. Her magic is important to the Eclipse Plan that is beginning."

"Of course. Now, may I show you out, sir?"

The short man nodded silently before the two walked forward, about to exit the room. Quickly, Lucy hid herself inside a nearby room, a custodial closet. When their footsteps were gone, she snuck into the previous room. On a desk in one corner sat a small folder which paper lazily shuffled in. Opening it up to the first page, she saw a design of a giant door, as well as a sketching of all twelve of the Zodiac Keys. At that moment, outside the door, she heard the guard from before say something. Panicking, Lucy hid behind the desk.

"That's strange, I was sure I had closed the door. Oh well, the plans are here, so all is fine."

The guard walked out again. Lucy waited till his footsteps were gone once again before quickly making her way out of the room. She made sure to close the door this time before going to the exit and heading back to Fairy Tail Two.


End file.
